Please Don't Leave
by utility - singer
Summary: What if Maria's note was found during the ball, and Georg went after her?
1. Chapter 1

Please Don't Leave

As the children sang the last notes of their goodnight song, the guests at the von Trapp villa bid them goodnight as well. Georg had a lump in his throat; the rush of emotions that stirred in him was almost indescribable. He was so proud of his children, so pleased at their behavior around his guests; and so very, very grateful for the fact that, even though he didn't deserve it, they loved him so. There was only one person responsible for that; one person to thank for literally giving him his life back. He looked through the throng of friends and acquaintences, seeking her lovely face. He wanted to see if she was as pleased with the children's performance as he was; he knew that one shared glance would tell him her thoughts. Georg also felt a deep need to look into her eyes again, to see if what he'd seen when they were dancing was still there.

He found her, standing alone near a column at the bottom of the staircase, very close to where the children had performed their song. At the very same moment, Maria looked up and directly at him. She gave him a shy, sweet smile; he answered her with his eyes. She blushed, but didn't break their connection. Whatever he'd seen on the terrace was indeed still in her gaze, her vibrant blue eyes sparkled. Georg felt as though they were the only two in the room, until he was interrupted by several of the guests, eager to tell him how wonderful his children sang and how much they'd grown since they'd last seen them.

Kindly, he accepted their compliments, all the while seeking to get away, to make his way over to where Maria had been standing. Each step he took brought him both closer to her and yet further away, as one after another of the guests sought to speak with him. As they insisted on his attention, Captain von Trapp was vaguely aware of Max taking Maria's arm and speaking to her, thought he couldn't make out the words he was saying.

"You, ah, you can if you want to, Fraulein." Georg answered absently. Max's request that Maria join them for dinner came as a surprise, and after Elsa had seen them dancing, Georg had no wish to debate over it. By this time, Max had told Franz to set a place for Maria, and when the butler looked to the Captain, he simply stated, "Well, it appears to be all arranged."

"I'm afraid I'm not properly dressed," Maria stammered, and looked at the Captain, with a pleading in her eyes. _Please, don't make me do this. _Those blue eyes-he could get lost in them, but with Elsa looking stoney-faced behind Maria, he wasn't willing to risk the confrontation at that moment.

"You can change, Fraulein, we'll wait for you," he tossed off the statement, then turned away. If he looked at her for one second longer he would sweep her into his arms, propriety and Elsa be damned. Fortunately, there were many people waiting to engage him in conversation, eager to congratulate him on the performance his children had finished just moments before. Georg simply had to agree that they were marvelous children, and that he was very proud of them. Inwardly, he prayed no one would ask him about his governess—his _children's_ governess-for fear of giving his feelings away.

He was rudely interrupted by Herr Zeller. Why on earth Elsa insisted upon including him on the guest list for this blasted party was absolutely beyond his comprehension, and yet, here the rat bastard was, standing in the grand hall of the villa.

"Oh, come now, Baron. Would you have us believe that Austria holds a monopoly on virtue?" Zeller sneered at Baron Ebberfeld, who had just complimented Captain von Trapp on his children's singing.

"Herr Zeller, some of us prefer Austrian voices raised in song, to ugly German threats." Georg retorted, gritting his teeth at having to acknowledge Zeller at all.

"The ostrich buries his head in the sand. And sometimes in the flag. Perhaps those who would warn you that the Anschluss is coming, and it is. . . would get further with you by setting their words to music."

"I have no doubt that if the Nazis take over Austria, Herr Zeller, you will be the entire trumpet section."

"You flatter me."

"Oh, how clumsy of me. I meant to accuse you." Georg turned on his heel and stalked out. He was too irritated to notice Elsa quietly follow Maria up the stairs.

Just as he was beginning to puzzle over what was taking the Fraulein so long to join them for dinner, Frau Schmidt quietly asked the captain to speak privately. They stepped out of the room where dinner was to be served, and she handed him a white envelope with one word—Captain-written in a feminine hand.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Captain, but I found this on the credenza in the hall, and thought it might be important," she said. "I didn't want it to get lost with all the activity here tonight."

"Thank you, Frau Schmidt, I'll take care of whatever this is." The housekeeper nodded, and went back to the kitchen.

Georg opened the envelope, took out the note, and quickly read it. Then read it again, thinking his eyes and his newly acknowledged feelings were playing tricks on him.

_Dearest Captain,_

_I am so very sorry but I have to leave. I realized this evening that my work here is done; you have recovered your relationship with your children. _

_If I stay I will only stand in the way of your becoming a family with the Baroness._

_I must return to the Abbey; I have missed it very much, and it is where I belong._

_I will pray for your family always._

_Maria_

"No, no, no," Georg whispered to himself, covering his mouth in disbelief. He turned and looked into the party feeling as if he was hovering above it, and not really a part of it.

"Sir?" Georg looked up to see Franz before him, his pinched face bearing an unusual curiosity.

"Oh, ah, Franz, please continue with the party as scheduled. Something has come up that I must attend to immediately."

"Very well, sir," the butler replied, as he left the room.

Georg ran up the stairs, two at a time. Pausing briefly at the door to the governess' bedroom, he knocked as he turned the knob. The room was dark, and he struggled to find the light switch. When he did, he flipped it on and at first it looked as if nothing was amiss. The exception being that Maria was not there. He went to the armoire, and flung the doors open. Her dresses were all hanging there, but he noticed all other personal effects were gone. Quickly stepping to the adjoining bathroom, he found the same thing. None of her personal belongings were there.

Knowing he was wasting precious time, he ran down the hall to the back stairs. He had no intention of being waylaid by anyone passing through the hallway, or, God forbid, Elsa or Max. _Maria, where have you gone? Why have you left me? _The questions echoed in his head. He reached the side door used mostly by delivery men, flung it open and ran outside.

Georg had no idea which direction Maria would have gone; if she was truly returning to the abbey she'd mostly likely be walking the road to town, where she would get the bus. _It must be too late for any bus to be running tonight, _he thought. It was, however, the only idea he had. He walked quickly and quietly to the main gate, avoiding the many chauffeurs waiting for the guest that were just now enjoying their dinner.

Once Georg was on the street, he looked around for a clue as to whether Maria had indeed started walking to town, or gone an entirely different direction. He didn't have to look far. A slight figure in a gray dress was kneeling on the ground at the end of the the stone wall, with a carpet bag and a guitar case sitting on either side of her. She was hunched over, arms clutching at her midsection, shaking like a leaf.

"Fraulein?" he knelt on the ground beside her, but not daring to touch her. She looked so fragile, as if she might actually break if he did. She looked up, startled. Her beautiful blue eyes were filled with tears; her cheeks and nose reddened and moist from crying.

"Oh! Captain, what are you doing here?" her voice was soft and shaky as she spoke.

"That's funny, I was about to ask you the same question. What in the world do you think you're doing, sneaking off into the night?" His words were strong, but his voice was low and full of concern.

"I left a note for you. Didn't you read it?" Maria sniffled, and wiped the tears from her cheeks with her hand.

"Yes, that's why I'm out here looking for you. You shouldn't be out alone at this hour." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief, which he then offered her. Maria shook her head and turned away, in order to avoid his eyes. She knew if she looked into his eyes she would follow him to the ends of the earth.

"I don't understand. If you read it, then you know why I need to leave."

"Because you miss the abbey? I don't believe that. I also don't believe you belong there."

"It seems my work here is done. You've reestablished your relationship with the children, and now that you're to be married I am not needed here." Maria choked back more tears.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked gently.

"Isn't that why you invited the Baroness here? To meet the children, because you plan to marry?" Georg heard a certain amount off heartbreak in Maria's voice, and he prayed it wasn't his imagination. "You have no need for me, now, Captain. And I don't wish to come between you and the Baroness."

"Maria, what do you mean, 'come between me and the Baroness?'"

"Well, sir, she...I …." Maria stumbled and stuttered, not sure of what she should say.

"Did Elsa say something to you?" Georg looked down at Maria's bowed head. She looked so sad, so desolate, so afraid.

Maria sighed, then looked up at the sky, as if pleading for God's help. "She came to my room, and told me you...that you..." she choked back a sob. "That you thought you were in love with me, but that you'd soon get over it." She took a deep breath, then continued "And, and, that I'm in love with you."

Georg stared at the beautiful young woman before him. He thought he'd seen the same feelings in her as well. He reached out to touch her face, lifting her chin and wiping away the fresh tears with the handkerchief he still held in his hand.

"Elsa said that to you? Maria, I'm sorry, she had no right-"

Maria interrupted him. "I told her she must be mistaken, that I'd never done anything to encourage-"

Georg stopped her with a finger to her lips. "Maria, she had no right to tell you, because it isn't her place. I should be the one to tell you that yes, I realized it tonight when we danced. I have fallen in love with you."

She looked up at him, meeting his smoky blue gaze with her own.

"What did you say?" Her question was barely a whisper, and she had the same pleading look she'd given him before.

"I said, I'm in love with you, Maria, and it is my fondest wish that you feel something for me as well," Georg felt that a weight had been lifted off his shoulders at the admission. "I know it has only been a few weeks that we've known each other, but you are the most amazing woman I've ever met. You've opened my eyes. You've opened my heart. You brought music back into the house, and... Please, don't leave. If you feel anything at all for me, stay." He paused, and took her hand. "If nothing else, stay to say a proper goodbye to the children. They'll be devastated if they wake up and find you gone."

At the mention of the children, her eyes filled again with tears. "I don't want to hurt them. I don't want to leave them." She closed her eyes for a moment, then looked deeply into his. "I don't want to leave you."

"Then stay. Please, don't leave us. Don't leave me. " Georg leaned over and kissed her forehead, rested his own against it. He brought his left hand up to her neck, his fingers reaching up into her soft, golden hair, something he'd wanted to do since the evening she'd convinced him to sing.

"May I kiss you, Maria?"

She slowly nodded, and he moved his hand to her chin, tilting her face up to meet his. When their lips touched, Maria was surprised at how soft and warm her captain's mouth was. The kiss was gentle, and chaste, and held within it all the promise of new love.

Georg ended the kiss reluctantly before asking Maria, "So, you'll stay?". He smiled at her, and brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes.

"But what about the Baroness? I thought you were planning to propose to her," Maria's voice was a whisper. "Isn't that why you brought her here?" She could hardly get the words out, but she had to know. She searched his eyes for an answer.

"I have come to realize that while I care for Elsa, I could never marry her. I have never felt for her what I feel when I am near you. We are simply not suited to one another, we have very different views of the world. I will make things right and talk to her after this infernal party she talked me into."

"Oh, Captain, I don't want to come between you-"

Georg cut her off, not wanting her to feel responsible. "No, Maria, you haven't. I should have seen the signs earlier, but I was too distracted. There are many reasons why things will not work between the Baroness and myself."

He stood, and offered Maria his hand, which she took. After helping her to her feet, Georg picked up her carpet bag and her guitar case. Maria took the guitar from him, and with his free hand he took hers, and their fingers immediately intertwined. They fell into step together very naturally, and walked in silence back to the villa.


	2. Chapter 2

Georg led Maria through the gates of the villa, as they walked around the drive she stopped. He felt the gentle tug on his hand, and he turned toward her.

"Maria, are you all right?" A true and very real affection was obvious in his voice.

"I'm not sure. I want to go back in, but..." she looked at him, distress in her eyes.

Georg understood immediately. "Come on, we'll go in through the side. We can go up the back stairs from the kitchen. You won't have to see anyone." He lifted their still-joined hands and gave hers a soft kiss. She smiled at him, and squeezed his hand in return.

She walked with him around to the side, where he opened the door he'd run through just a little while before, and stood back so she could enter. Maria waited while he closed the door behind him. He spoke to her quietly, so no one would overhear.

"I'll walk you up to your room, so you can unpack your things." Maria climbed the stairs, Georg behind her. As they reached the upper floor, she began to feel dizzy. She didn't realize she was holding her breath, afraid of seeing the Baroness, until the walls began to spin as she started to faint.

The moment he saw Maria sway and then lean against the wall, Georg dropped her bag, and reached out to her, hoping to catch her should she fall. She stayed standing, but just barely, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, sir, I just got a little lightheaded. Seems I forgot how to breathe for a moment," she smiled at him, embarrassed.

Georg pulled her to him, and kissed her temple. They stood for a moment in a quiet embrace. Keeping one arm around her shoulders while with the other hand he stroked her hair, he told her, "Maria, I think you can call me Georg, now. And I know it will be nearly impossible, but do try to relax. No one and nothing will upset you like this ever again. I promise you that." He placed a second kiss on her forehead, then picked up the bag and her guitar, and continued down the hall.

Seeing the party guests still milling around in the main hall downstairs, they walked the longer route, passing the doors to the second floor balcony. Fortunately, there was no one in the hall upstairs, and they arrived at Maria's room without incident. As Georg's hands were full with her things, Maria reached past him to open the door. As they attempted to enter the room at the same moment, they brushed against one another, fanning the flames of attraction that burned within each of them.

Georg set the bag and the case down just inside the door, then took her in his arms. 'Maria, I want you to tell me everything Elsa said to you." He was curious, yes; but if he was going to end things with Elsa he needed to be prepared. While he'd not been a target of Elsa's anger before, he knew that she could be difficult to deal with.

Maria recounted their conversation, and when she reached the point where Elsa had told her Georg ' "would get over it soon enough. Men do, you know." ' he began to see red. Without her saying the words, Elsa had told Maria that Georg only wanted her in his bed, and would toss her aside once he got bored. _No wonder she was running away. _He held Maria closer to him, rubbing her back to offer her the comfort only he could provide.

"I'm sorry I have to return downstairs, Maria. I'll send the guests home as quickly as I can, and settle things. Will you be all right here? I would rather not leave you, but under the circumstances-"

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Georg. I'll wait for you." Maria smiled at him, then put her hand on his shoulder for balance as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. She couldn't help admiring how very handsome he was, still dressed in his formal wear, with the Maria-Theresien cross at his neck. _A fine man, and a brave one, too _were the words the Reverend Mother had used to describe him, just before sending Maria to the villa. Now Maria knew how right she'd been. Georg took her face in both his hands, reassured her that he'd come to her as soon as he was able, kissed her tenderly, then reluctantly left her room. Maria quietly closed the door behind him.

She picked up the carpet bag, and removed the few items she'd packed in her haste to leave. Her bible and rosary went back to the bedside table, her journal to the small writing desk under the window. Her nightgown and robe were hung once again on the back of the bathroom door, a few items into the drawer beside the sink. The worn carpet bag now empty, Maria placed it back on the bottom shelf of the armoire. All of her dresses were hanging there, and she swept her hand over them, watching them sway on their hangers. Well, if she was going to wait for Georg to return, she might as well change her dress. She smiled at the memory of his disdain for this particular one she was wearing, and reached for the pale blue chiffon that was her favorite. Maria entertained the thought it may be his favorite, too-since the Baroness seemed to think it had captured Georg's attention the night she'd first worn it.

After splashing cool water on her face, and brushing her hair, Maria slipped on the dress. The evening was warm, but not terribly so, and the fabric was just the right weight. She perched on the edge of her bed, trying to relax as Georg had suggested. _Ha! _Her stomach twisted in knots, and there was no way that she would be able to sit still and wait. She walked over to the window which overlooked the circular drive and the gate to the villa. There was quite a bit activity below; it seemed that the party was at last coming to an end.

Maria picked up her bible, and settled into the chair beside the bed. She tried reading, but couldn't focus. She looked out of the window, the night was clear and the moon nearly full. Deciding that fresh air would do her some good, she left her room and headed for the doors to the balcony.

XxXxXxXx

Georg made his way down the stairs, his hand on Maria's note, which he'd tucked in the breast pocket of his tailcoat. If it was necessary, he'd confront Elsa. But first he wanted to see what she'd say. He wanted, needed, this to be a clean break. Numerous instances came to mind which should have opened his eyes before now. That Elsa never seemed interested in meeting his children. Never even wanted to come to Salzberg, until she thought it would result in a proposal. Though to be fair, he hadn't discouraged her from that idea. How she made excuses for friends and acquaintances that had sided with Nazi ideas. She even defended that horrible boy that was tossing pebbles at Liesl's window. Then the final straw of inviting not just sympathizers to Hitler's cause, but his stooge, Zeller, to his home.

Elsa saw Georg enter the hall immediately, and he watched as she seemed to drift across the floor to him in her gold lame gown with the ivory whatever-the-hell kind of fabric bunched over one shoulder. Earlier in the evening he'd told her she looked wonderful. Now with the vision of Maria still in his head, he thought the gown just seemed gaudy and vulgar.

"Georg, where did you disappear to? You missed dinner entirely, and the guests have been inquiring as to your whereabouts." Elsa looked at him suspiciously, already doubting whatever answer he was going to provide. "I've been quite concerned."

"We will talk about that later. For now, let's just end this extravaganza, shall we?" The Captain walked to the leader of the small ensemble providing the music, and instructed him to finish with one final song. Next he sought out Franz and Frau Schmidt, and asked them to bring the festivities to a close.

He took his place by the door, ready to bid his guests farewell, and the band's leader announced the last song of the evening. Elsa climbed the stairs and stood next to Georg.

"It really won't be necessary for you to stand here, Elsa. Why don't you mingle a bit longer with some of the visitors as they finish their drinks?" His voice was steady, his face stony.

Elsa, though she was none too pleased at being dismissed in such a manner, agreed. Recognizing that this was neither the time nor the place to discuss what was bothering Georg, she went back down the stairs, then out to the terrace, to let the remaining guests know the evening was drawing to a close.

XxXxXxXxXx

Maria stood on the balcony, breathing in the fresh, night air. She was more content than she'd been in weeks; ever since the night of the puppet show, really. That evening she'd known something had changed between herself and the Captain-_Georg. _It would certainly take some time to get used to calling him by his given name. Just the idea of it, of him, made her smile.

She thought of the glances they'd shared that night after the puppet show, when he'd finally been convinced to take the guitar and sing, the way he'd looked into her eyes. Then earlier this evening, when she'd felt sure that he was about to lean down and kiss her; she'd backed away, pretending she couldn't remember the rest of the folk dance. There were many moments in between those times, that now seemed far more significant than they had at the time. Shared glances across the table; smiles at something amusing one of the children said; hands brushing together fleetingly as they walked by the lake, going over the events of the day. She'd dreamed of this, of being with Georg, but never imagined that those dreams could come true. Maria looked out into the night sky, glittering with stars, and thanked God for finally showing her his plan for her life.

She didn't see the Baroness Schraeder watching her from the lower terrace.

XxXxXxXxXx

Elsa told the last of the guests that the party was winding down, and as she turned to head inside a movement from the balcony above caught her eye. She looked up to see the governess, leaning against the stone railing, staring up at the sky. Fraulein Maria. _Why is she still here? She was packing when I left her! She should have been back at that blasted convent by now, even if she'd had to walk the entire way on foot. _Elsa moved further back into the shadows, so she wouldn't be seen while she tried to collect her thoughts. That governess needs to go, _now_. Elsa headed for the balcony, intending on getting Maria to leave, once and for all._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa strode through the main hall, determined to take care of Georg's 'little problem' once and for all. She looked up at him, feeling her heart and her head fighting each other. What was going on between him and that sorry excuse for a nun? What kept the little wretch here, when she herself watched her pack to leave? Elsa had suspected something between Georg and the governess, but anger bubbled within her at the thought she may have been correct.

When Elsa realized Georg was watching her from the corner of his eye, she made her way through the few remaining guests. Leaning over, stroking his arm sensuously, she whispered, "Since you don't need me here, I'm going up to change into something more comfortable, darling," then sashayed across the landing and up the stairs, doing her best to put her feminine attributes on display. Two could play at this game, she thought. _And this is one game that slip of tomboy can't win against me._

Once she reached the top of the stairs, she looked back. Georg was distracted by his dear friends, the Ebberfelds, and she knew he'd be occupied with them for at least the next few minutes. Calculating, she decided not to change, but to go straight to Maria, to get her out of the house at once. _I'll drive her to that convent myself if I have to. S_he saw the balcony doors open, and knew instinctively that Maria was still out there. Pausing for a moment to compose herself, she stepped outside.

At the sound of footseps, Maria turned around, an expectant look on her face. "Georg-" When she realized it was Elsa and not her beloved captain, Maria's face fell. "Oh, Baroness, excuse me. I was just getting some fresh air before turning in for the night."

"I must say I'm surprised to see you, Maria. When I left you earlier, you were packing to go back to the abbey." Elsa kept her voice even and her tone proper.

"I intended to, but I changed my mind," Maria struggled to maintain her own composure. She didn't want to give the baroness any indication of what had happened outside.

"And why did you?" Elsa looked squarely at the young governess.

Maria exhaled deeply. "I thought it best for the children if I waited, to say a proper goodbye. I love them too much to abandon them."

"You love them? Oh, my dear girl. You're just their governess. They've had a dozen before you, and they'll have another dozen more before they're all grown." The baroness could barely disguise the sneer on her face, and didn't really try.

"I don't know about that, Baroness," Maria spoke with confidence. "Now that they have their father back, I don't think they'll have the need to chase another governess away."

"Don't you mean they won't need to chase you away? Because you intend to stay?" Elsa narrowed her eyes. "I was right. You are in love with him."

"My feelings are of no consequence to you, Baroness, and I do not wish to speak of them." Maria pursed her lips, and raised her chin to indicate that, for her, the conversation was over.

"You little fool! Until now, I only suspected that Georg wanted to bed you. The only reason for you to stay is if he actually has."

Maria's eyes grew wide, and she dropped her jaw in shock. Recovering her wits, she finally managed to speak. "Baroness Schraeder, that's an awful thing to say. Captain von Trapp would never do such a thing. He is a good and honorable man."

"That he may be. But he _is_ a man, after all, and he does have certain needs to be met. As I told you before, he only thinks he's in love with you. What he feels for you isn't love, it is lust. Pure, carnal lust. Isn't that one of your seven deadly sins?" Elsa walked closer to Maria, both to intimidate the younger woman, and so that she could lower her voice. "What red-blooded man could resist the temptation-a young, virginal thing, sleeping in his house night after night, the excuse of her being governess to his children? Able to creep into her room, _your room_, Fraulein, night after night to amuse himself, with no one being the wiser?" Elsa's whisper was so fierce, it practically hissed her venom directly into Maria's ears.

"None of that is true. I'm not the Captain's amusement. You know it isn't true, because you've been staying here at the villa." Maria could feel her eyes brimming with hot, angry tears. It was killing her to hear such awful things, when she knew the truth. _He does love me, he does love me, _repeating the words to herself as she would recite a prayer.

"Oh, I know all too well what goes on with men of his, of our station, and the young women on the staff of their households. Do you really think a man with seven children could curb his physical urges just because his wife died? You must know you're just the latest in a string of little dalliances that I'll forgive."

"Why would you say such things? Do you truly think so poorly of a man that you wished to..." Suddenly it was all clear to Maria. "You're jealous. You're saying these horrible things because you're jealous. When you came to me before, it was because you wanted to get rid of me."

"Jealous? Of a common tart such as yourself? Spare me." Elsa looked Maria up and down with a withering glance. "So, how much?"

Maria looked at her, puzzled. "I'm sorry, Baroness, but how much what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"How much extra pay does he give you for the extra services you're providing, Maria? Or is it enough that he tells you he loves you when he is finished?" Elsa gave her a look of pity.

"Stop it, just stop. That's disgusting. He wouldn't...I've never... !" Maria tried to push her way past Elsa, but Elsa grabbed her by the arm before she could get away.

"Don't lie to me, you little slut!" Elsa raised her other arm, and slapped Maria across the face. Maria's hand went to her cheek, her eyes again filling with tears, this time at the stinging sensation that was left from Elsa's blow.

"ELSA! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Georg crossed the balcony in what seemed like a single step, taking Maria into his arms. Max was right behind him, and stopped and stared at the scene before him in disbelief.

"Ah, so here he is, the gallant Baron von Trapp to rescue his little whore!"

"Elsa, how dare you!" Georg stood between her and Maria. He had never hit a woman, never had the urge, until that moment. "Leave her alone. She's done nothing to hurt you." He turned to Maria, alarmed at the scene he'd come upon and anxious to see if she'd been injured. "Sweetheart, are you all right? I'm so sorry I left you alone. Let me see, you may need some ice," he whispered to her. Maria's cheek bore a red mark where Elsa's open hand had struck her. He glanced at Max, who nodded, and left to bring some ice back.

"No, no, I think I'll be fine. It was more the shock than anything," she answered him quietly, as she reached up and took hold of his lapels. "She thinks that you and I, that we..." Maria looked up into Georg's eyes, and knew at once that she needn't continue speaking, nor did she have anything to worry about. She knew right away from the love and concern in his eyes that all would be fine. He kissed her forehead, then turned to address Baroness Schraeder.

"Elsa, I will give you one chance to explain yourself, and your actions throughout this entire evening. I want the truth, and I want it now."

"Why don't we go somewhere a bit more private?" Elsa's glare at Maria was a clear indication that she wanted to speak to Georg alone. He was having none of it.

"Not yet. Elsa, your actions toward Maria this evening have been deplorable. You have quite a bit of explaining to do."

Max returned with some ice, wrapped in a cloth. He handed it to Georg, then stood nearby, within arm's reach of both of his friends, just in case. Georg gently placed the ice on Maria's cheek, and held it there, his free hand on her back, making slow, comforting motions.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say," Elsa stalled.

"Why don't you start with following her up to her room earlier tonight? What was it that you hoped to accomplish, Elsa?"

"Do we really need to go through this, Georg? I've been losing you since we arrived here. Since _she_ arrived. Whatever hold she has over you, I just wanted it to stop." Elsa looked at him, defeated. "When she didn't leave, well, I could think of only one reason for that. It's funny, I never thought you were the type to prefer innocence to experience."

"Elsa, if you truly believe what you've accused me of, you clearly don't know me at all."

The two stood, looking at one another, now adversaries. It was Maria who broke the tension.

"Georg, I think you should speak with Elsa privately. You told me outside you would need to settle things with her. It is probably best if you keep it between the two of you." She looked up at him, their eyes speaking the words they didn't need to say out loud.

He nodded, but just barely. "Well, all right." He turned to Max. "Max would you please escort Maria down to my study, and stay with her?"

Max, who had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the entire incident, finally spoke. "If you're sure you don't need me here?"

Georg nodded again. "I promise, Elsa and I will not come to blows." He looked over at Elsa, who had now fixed her eyes on the stone floor.

He moved the ice off Maria's cheek to have another look. "It doesn't look as if it will bruise, but keep this on for a little while longer, will you?" Georg kissed her temple, then added, "Go on with Max, I'll be along as soon as I can."

Max stepped forward. "I'm glad we'll get the chance to speak now, fraulein. I missed having you as my dinner companion." Max continued to chat at Maria as they walked to the study, leaving Georg and Elsa alone.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Elsa..." Georg began.

"No, Georg, don't. I don't need to hear your excuses. We had an agreement, and you broke it."

"We never settled anything, Elsa."

"What do you mean? Why else would you have brought me here, to meet your children, if you weren't thinking of proposing? Why else would you have agreed to this party, so I could meet your friends? You haven't been the same since we returned from Vienna." Elsa finally began to drop her guard.

"No, that's true. I haven't. But, Elsa, who I was in Vienna wasn't me."

"I don't like being played for a fool. What was I, a nice distraction so that people wouldn't talk about you and the governess? So you could take me out on your arm, and then come back to her bed every night, with no one being the wiser? Is that why you wouldn't come to mine?"

Georg gritted his teeth in order to keep his temper under control. "I have never, nor would I ever, take advantage of Maria in such a way. Or any woman, for that matter. And yes, it may have been unfair, and you were a distraction; but from my own selfishness and self-pity. Not for any other reason."

Elsa slowly walked to the railing, looking toward the lake. "It hardly matters now, does it?" she looked at him, resignation clouding her face.

"It matters to me. It was never my intent to mislead you, or hurt you. But if we're to be honest with one another, we would never have worked, Elsa. I think we both know that. We're just too different in all the ways that truly matter. When two people talk of marriage-"

Elsa interrupted. "No, Georg, don't say anything else. You're right. You belong here, with the mountains, and the lakes, and your children. There is no place for me here. As much as I enjoyed your company in Vienna, this is just not where I'm comfortable. Now, if you'll forgive me. . . I'll go inside, pack my little bags. . . and return to Vienna where I belong."

She walked to the doors to the house, and before entering, turned to Georg once more.

"Auf wiedersehen, Georg."


	4. Chapter 4

Georg watched Elsa leave before he went back into the villa. He tugged at his collar, realizing he was still in his formal dress. Walking to his suite of rooms, he removed the Maria-Theresien cross from around his neck, placing it carefully into the case, along with the medals that had been pinned the breast of his coat. His tie and tailcoat were next, then the formal white starched shirt. He quickly grabbed a fresh shirt from the closet, buttoning it and tucking it into the black wool dress trousers he still wore. In his haste to get downstairs to Maria, he left the room without cufflinks, so rolled the sleeves several times.

_Maria. _He could hardly believe that he no longer had to brush aside or ignore the thoughts and feelings that she had stirred in him these past few weeks. Bounding down the stairs like a schoolboy, he had to make himself slow down and walk to the study. The door was open, and he could see Maria and Max sitting in the plush, upholstered armchairs in front of his large mahogany desk. He was relieved to see Maria smiling, probably at one of Max's awful jokes.

When he entered the room, Maria looked up immediately, a look of relief mixed with happiness washing over her face. Max turned, and seeing Georg, stood and walked over to his friend.

"I hope you don't mind, but she told me everything that happened this evening." He held up his hands, a signal to Georg not to speak. "I know what you're thinking, but I didn't ask. She seemed to need to get things sorted out, and I was a convenient sounding board."

"Thank you, Max. Elsa is packing to return to Vienna. Would you...?" Georg didn't quite know what to ask of his friend, but Max picked up the slack.

"I'll go to her, see what she needs regarding travel arrangements." Max looked over at Maria, then back at Georg. "You're a lucky man, my friend. She is a delightful young woman, even after everything that went on this evening. I'll leave you two alone, since you don't officially need a chaperone. Yet." With a wink and a handshake, Max was gone.

Georg walked to the chair Maria was in, and as he approached her, he held open his arms. She entered his embrace and they stood as one. No words were spoken, and none were necessary. They stayed that way for several minutes, basking in the warmth and comfort they offered one another. Finally, Georg spoke.

"Oh, my love. I am so sorry for everything that happened this evening. This is not the way I'd have wanted us to find each other."

"I know you are, but truly you have nothing to apologize for. We're together now, that's what matters." She looked up at him, her blue eyes captivating him, drawing him closer until finally their lips met. The kiss was gentle at first, Georg careful to allow Maria to lead wherever it would take them. He could feel her pulling him closer, her mouth seeking. He parted his lips ever so slightly, and tentatively licked her bottom lip. Immediately she responded in kind, her own passion finding an outlet for the very first time.

He moved his hands to touch her hair, her face. Maria's sharp intake of breath as she pulled away took him by surprise, until he realized he'd unwittingly touched her bruised cheek.

"Darling, I'm so sorry. Does it still hurt?" His concerned looked tugged at her heart.

"It's just a bit sensitive, I'm sure I'll be fine. Please don't worry," Maria told him as she brought her own hand to his face, gently running her fingers down his cheek and jaw. Georg took her hand in his, and brought it to his lips, kissing each of her fingers, then turning her hand over and kissing her palm, her wrist, the inside of her elbow. The sensation of his lips on her bare skin sent sparks throughout her entire body, and he felt her shiver.

"Would you care for a walk outside? It is such a lovely night, and we both could use some fresh air."

Maria smiled. "I'd love to." Arm in arm, they walked through the french doors out onto the terrace. Maria was quiet for a moment, then asked the question that was hanging over them. "Did you work everything out?"

Georg pulled her closer. "Yes, I did. It wasn't exactly pleasant, but it is over with. Max will see that she gets back to Vienna."

Quietly, they walked to the landing and paused at the gate to look out at the water. Georg stood behind Maria, wrapping his arms around her waist, nestling his cheek in the curve of her neck. He breathed in deeply; she smelled of honey and it made him again want to kiss her, taste her, savor everything about her. He couldn't resist; he brought his lips to rest in the hollow of her collarbone, and kissed his way to the spot behind her ear. Georg felt her laugh before he could hear her, reflexively she turned toward him and he captured her mouth again with his own.

Noises of a car engine and gravel crunching brought them back from their reverie. The silence of the wee hours of the morning carried the sound throughout the grounds of the villa. Georg assumed it to be Max, ready to drive Elsa back to Vienna. When he saw Maria looking at him, quizzically, he simply nodded, and again she immediately understood without him needing to say a word. He took Maria's hand, and led her along the path that ran parallel to the lakeside, then into the small stand of trees that partially concealed the beautiful iron and glass walled gazebo.

She stood in front of him, facing him, entranced by the triangle of his open collar that bared his neck and the very top of his chest. She was equally charmed by his rolled-up sleeves, and the lack of a jacket. She had never seen him dressed so informally, and she was delighted to see him so relaxed after such a stressful evening.

"You know," she said, as she toyed with his open collar. "I think this gazebo my favorite place here. It is so lovely, and quiet, and peaceful," Maria said. "The moonlight makes it almost magical."

Georg smiled at her. "I could have guessed, I'd seen you out here quite often at night, after you'd gotten the children off to bed. That's when I started going for walks, alone." He gave an embarrassed laugh, and pulled at his ear. "I, ah, would wait for you to start back toward the house and time it so I would meet you on the way."

Maria grinned. "Really? Why?"

"The first time it was truly accidental. After that, it was a way I could talk privately with you about the children. And then, as we began to get better acquainted, it was, well, just because I enjoyed your company. I looked for reasons to spend time with you. I suppose you could say I was smitten." Georg looked at Maria, giving her the half-grin that made a dimple visible on his cheek and sent a cascade of warmth through her body.

"You probably have no idea how I looked forward to seeing you each evening. I knew I shouldn't, that it wasn't my place, but I would dream that perhaps, one day..." Maria lowered her head, embarrassed.

"One day what, Maria?" Georg's voice was a caress itself. Maria closed her eyes, wanting to say just the right words. When she was confident she'd found them, she looked deeply into his sapphire eyes with her own.

"That one day you would hold me in your arms, and it would feel like home." She blushed and tried to turn away. Georg cupped her chin with his hand, to keep her from breaking their gaze.

"And does it, Maria?"

She nodded her head before she found her voice. "Yes."

Georg replied in a most serious tone the words that spilled from his heart.

"I love you."

Georg leaned in to kiss her, this time with abandon. She met his passion with her own, surprising him. He moved his lips to her cheek, her eyes, her hair, bestowing soft kisses wherever his lips landed.

Maria embraced him more tightly than she had before, and without realizing it spoke her thoughts aloud. "Oh, can this be happening to me?"

As he continued showering her with kisses, he knew the time was right. "Marry me?"

Tears filled her eyes, and threatened to spill down her cheeks. "Yes, yes!"

"Is there anyone I should go to, to ask permission to marry you? The Reverend Mother, perhaps?"

Maria put her hands on his face, and pulled away just enough for her eyes to focus.

"Why don't we ask-" they spoke in unison, "The children?" before falling once more into a joyful embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

The night was still and silent as the couple made their was across the lawn to the back of the house. The way from the gazebo to the terrace, which could be made in a matter of moments if necessary, was taking much longer. Every few steps Georg stopped to kiss his new fiancee, and Maria was happy to oblige. The couple reached the door, which to Georg's relief was still unlocked. Normally, Franz would have locked and checked all of the doors to the villa before retiring for the evening. Clearly the evening's festivities had disturbed his routine.

They entered the house, their steps echoing throughout the hall. After walking up to the landing, Maria turned to say goodnight to Georg, and he surprised her by walking with her up the steps to the wing where her room was, along with those of the other staff.

"Georg, you don't need to walk with me," she whispered. "I'll be fine."

"You may be fine, but I'm not quite ready to leave you, my love," he murmured in reply. She simply smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder.

Maria hadn't realized until that moment how tired her body was; her brain was still buzzing with excitement. She tried to stifle a yawn that crept up on her, but it was no use. Georg noticed.

"I can only imagine how exhausted you are, Maria. After everything that happened tonight, on top of a full day with the children before that, it's a wonder you aren't asleep on your feet already." They reached the door to her room, and he reached to turn the knob for her. "Why don't you sleep in in the morning? I can spend time with the children, while you get some rest."

"That's very sweet of you, but aren't you just as tired?"

He started to deny it, then she smiled as he yawned as well. "I guess there's no point in telling you I'm not tired, now, is there?" Georg thought for a moment. "What if I leave a note for Frau Schmidt, requesting that she make sure the children get their schoolwork done in the morning, while we sleep in."

Maria raised an eyebrow at him.

"Separately, of course," he said, as he winked at her. A warm wave of affection moved through her. "Then we can take them up to your mountain for a picnic lunch."

She smiled. "That sounds wonderful. When would you like to talk to them, about...us?" A few worried thoughts crossed her mind, and clouded her face. "Georg, what if they don't like the idea?"

Georg reached out and pulled her close to him, and she rested her cheek on his chest.

"I can't imagine they'll be anything but thrilled, Maria. They love you so much already." He kissed her head, then continued. "What if we have a little fun with them first?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if we don't tell them, or don't say anything? We'll let them try and figure it out for themselves."

"I suppose there would be no harm in that. But promise, if they don't seem pleased, we'll talk to them right away?"

"Promise. But they will be pleased. Almost as pleased as their father, I assure you." Georg kissed her once more, as they held each other tightly. With great difficulty, they separated, and he began the walk to his own rooms.

Maria stopped him once more. "Georg? There's one more thing I need to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

XxXxXxXx

_Frau Schmidt,_

_Due to the lateness of the hour concluding last evening's festivites, I will be sleeping in. I also have given Maria the morning off._

_I would ask you to please wake the children, and after breakfast, make sure they do their schoolwork. I have faith that Liesl will be able to assign work to the youngest ones before beginning her own. Tell them that if they complete their tasks, we will take a picnic lunch up to the mountain._

_GvT_

The housekeeper found the note as soon as she walked into the dining room. She read it several times, thinking that something struck her as odd about it, but she was unable to pinpoint just exactly what that was. After completing her own pre-breakfast duties, she went up to wake the children.

After softly knocking on Liesl's door, Frau Schmidt opened the door and peeked inside. Liesl was still in her bed, but was already awake.

"I'm sorry, dear, I don't mean to disturb you. Your father left a note that I should wake you all, and get you ready for breakfast." She walked to a window to open the curtains and allow the fresh summer breeze into the room.

Liesl sat up, a curious look on her face. "Where is Fraulein Maria?"

"His note also said that he'd given her the morning off, and was himself sleeping in, because of how late the evening ended. If everyone gets their schoolwork finished, he'll be taking you for a picnic up on the mountain." Frau Schmidt finished opening the second window, and walked toward the door.

"I'll go and wake the little girls and help them, if you would please wake your brothers?"

"Of course. Thank you." Liesl puzzled for a moment over what the housekeeper had said. A picnic? With Father? That likely meant the Baroness Schraeder would be joining them. She sighed and climbed out of her bed, straightening the covers and heading to wash up.

The housekeeper went to the room where Gretl and Marta slept. She'd spent many days and nights in here, when the family was between governesses. The girls had been quite taken with Fraulein Maria right from the start, and Frau Schmidt was of a like mind: their young governess had truly been a God-send. Now there was laughter, and music, and love in the house once more, and Fraulein Maria was the reason.

"Marta, Gretl-time to wake up, little sleepyheads. Breakfast will be on the table in just a few minutes so let's get up and dressed right away." The housekeeper went to Marta first, smoothing the hair from her brow.

Gretl stirred in her bed, and as Frau Schmidt went to rouse her, she heard a tiny, sleepy voice. "Fraulein?"

"No, darling, it is Frau Schmidt. Let's wake up now, and get ready for the day."

Marta sat up, and looked at her in much the same way Liesl had. "Where's Fraulein Maria?"

Gretl then sat up, alarmed. "Fraulein Maria? Where is she?"

"Oh, girls, your father simply gave her the morning off; there's no need to worry." The older woman smiled at them. She thought it so sweet, the way these two, especially, had become so attached to their governess. From the first, it was obvious the young postulant was a fresh presence at the villa; a whirlwind that swept in and cleared away the sadness that had permeated the place ever since the children's mother had died. Fraulein Maria had changed everything and everyone in her path. Even the Captain, Frau Schmidt thought with a smile. Suddenly, it occurred to her what was unusual about his note. _He hadn't used Fraulein, simply called her "Maria". _She smiled to herself again, pondering the reason.

"What are we going to do without her, Frau Schmidt?"

"Your father left instructions for me to make sure you eat breakfast, and then you'll do the schoolwork Liesl will give you. Afterward, I believe he is planning to take you on a picnic."

"A picnic? With Father?" the two littlest von Trapps giggled and danced through the room. "Father's never come with us before!"

Their excitement made it a bit more difficult for the housekeeper to get them dressed for the day, and all of the other children were ready to go to the dining room for breakfast by the time she'd finished their hair.

It was strange for the children to once again be at the table with no adults present. Fraulein Maria had been a steady presence those several weeks while their father had been in Vienna, and now there were as many a four adults at the table, if Baroness Schraeder and Uncle Max joined them. Though, mostly the Baroness did not take meals with the children; she would skip breakfast in favor of her "beauty sleep", by lunchtime she was off to Salzburg on a shopping trip or visiting friends. If she did dine with them, it was at dinner, and the children would be endlessly frustrated by her constantly turning any conversation with their father back to herself, her friends, her parties.

Liesl took charge, as she was used to doing. "After we eat, we'll go upstairs and finish all of the schoolwork we have left. I'm sure we all have enough to keep us busy this morning."

Louisa looked at her older sister out of the corner of her eye. "Don't you think this is strange, none of the adults being down here with us?"

Brigitta chimed in. "Why would Father give Fraulein Maria the morning off? Didn't she come upstairs when we did? She had dinner with us, she wasn't going to stay at the party."

"Well, let's never mind that. Once we finish upstairs, perhaps we can help pack lunch for the picnic." Liesl suggested.

"Do you think the Baroness will come with us, Liesl?" Marta asked, sounding a bit worried. The most sensitive of the siblings, Marta often tried to steer clear of the Baroness Schraeder, whose forceful personality intimidated the little girl.

"No way," Louisa answered for her sister. "She doesn't even like sitting out on the terrace, she won't want to come up to Fraulein Maria's mountain." She thought a moment, then made an observation of her own. "I'm sure Fraulein Maria will come along instead. I don't think Father even knows the way."

With that, they all burst into laughter, then hastily finished eating before heading for the nursery.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Georg awakened, the sun was heading toward its highest point in the sky. He hurriedly showered and shaved, then looked through his closet for appropriate picnic wear, before donning a pair of brown pants, a tan shirt, and boots. He left his room, and could hear the children in the nursery as he was passing by. A low murmur came through the door, and he decided not to interrupt them just yet.

When he arrived in front of the door to Maria's room, he first listened for any indication she was awake. Hearing nothing, he knocked softly, then a bit louder after getting no response. Georg's first thought was cold fear, that last night had been a dream and she really was gone. He shook that off, and opened her door.

To his great relief, Maria was soundly sleeping, her face turned toward the door. Georg gazed upon his love; she looked so completely at peace that he hesitated to wake her. He crept quietly across the floor and knelt beside the bed.

"Darling?" he whispered. "It's time to wake up." He brushed a wayward lock of her strawberry blond hair away from her cheek, and was relieved to see there was no bruising from the incident the night before. He then ran his thumb across her pink lips, before leaning down to kiss her.

Her eyelids fluttered before she fully opened them, and when she focused on the face of her beloved, she smiled.

"Georg? What a lovely way to wake up. Will you do this every morning?" She lazily brought her arm up, and placed her hand on Georg's cheek.

He kissed her palm. "Once we're married, absolutely. After today, I fear there will be too many chaperones about to allow me anywhere near your room until then."

She groaned. "Then let's elope."

Georg laughed. "Oh, don't think I wouldn't consider that, my love. But I have a feeling there will be seven people very upset with us if we do."

Maria grinned at him. "I certainly hope you're right, and they approve of...well, us."

"They will, my darling, have faith. Now, the sooner you are up and dressed, the sooner we can get up on that mountain and see how quickly they figure it out. Trust me." He kissed her once more, before leaving her room.

Georg walked back down the hall toward the nursery when he heard a door open, and he watched as his seven children ran out of the room, laughing and talking in a most excited manner. He continued down to the landing, and waiting for them to notice his presence. It didn't take long. The lot of them stood, staring at their father. It wasn't often they saw him in just rolled-up shirtsleeves and an open collar; it made it real, they really were going on a picnic with him.

"Father, we were just finished with all our work, and going to help Frau Schmidt pack the baskets!" Gretl practically shouted at him.

"You were? Do you mind if I come along and help?" He tugged on one of her braids, and she grinned at him.

"No, come on!" she grabbed his hand and tugged him down the stairs, with all her five-year-old might.

The rest of the children followed, and the whole family descended upon the kitchen at once. Frau Schmidt was still filling the baskets, and the children took turns peeking in and claiming their favorite treats.

Liesl stood back a bit, and spoke directly to the housekeeper. "Frau Schmidt, is there anything we can help you with?" Georg smiled at his little girl, who wasn't so little, and wasn't a girl any longer but a young woman. Yet another thing Maria had been correct about, he thought, and smiled as the image of his fiancee came to mind.

The baskets were filled when Maria made her way to the kitchen. "Well, what do we have here?" she exclaimed.

"We're going on a picnic with Father. Would you like to come, Fraulein Maria?" Gretl could barely contain her excitement.

"Why, I suppose that's up to your father, of course," Maria was finding it very difficult not to go to Georg and hug him, but she managed to stay where she was. They shared a smoldering look at one another; which none of the children seemed to notice.

"You are most welcome to join us for our outing, Fraulein. I do hope you'll join us?" He smiled, and gave a little nod, to make sure she was still willing to play along.

"I'd love to, Captain, thank you." Maria felt the now-familiar blush creeping up her cheeks, and looked at the baskets, still sitting on the countertop.

Marta was the one that walked to her father, and she gently pulled on his sleeve. "Father, is the Baroness coming on the picnic with us?" He noticed her eyes were enormous, and clouded with uncertainty.

He reached down and gently touched her cheek. "No, darling, the Baroness will not be joining us. In fact, she has gone back to Vienna and she won't be visiting us again."

The relief that filled the room at his announcement was palpable. Most of the older children tried to hide the happy smiles that came to their faces; the younger ones didn't seem to bother. Brigitta spoke for all of them when she asked, "You mean, she's never coming back?"

"No, Brigitta, she isn't."

This time Louisa spoke. "Does that mean you'll be going to Vienna again?"

Georg tried to suppress his own grin; he knew what they were trying to ask, but wasn't sure they knew themselves. "Louisa, I may have to go to Vienna from time to time. But it won't be to visit the Baroness."

Gretl, who was growing increasingly impatient, stamped her foot. Everyone looked over, and Maria asked, "Gretl? Is there something you wanted to say?"

"Yes. Can we go NOW?"

The entire family dissolved into laughter, grabbed the picnic gear, and set out for the afternoon.

XxXxXxXx

The trip up to the mountain-"Maria's mountain", as Gretl and Marta kept reminding everyone-was uneventful for the children, and full of shared glances and secret touches for Maria and Georg. Once they reached the end of the train line, the seven youngsters ran ahead, with the adults bringing up the rear. Several times Georg took Maria's hand, even pulling him to her once for a kiss. With the exception of Liesl, none of them noticed. Liesl, however, did see him squeeze Maria's hand once, he knew, because her eyes flew open in surprise and she quickly turned her head.

They reached the summit and Friedrich helped Kurt spread out the blankets they'd brought, then the two boys ran off to play ball. Liesl and Louisa asked to walk a bit further into the woods, and Brigitta and the little girls ran off toward the brook to look for smooth, shiny stones with which to play jewels; a game they'd created with rules that were constantly changing. Georg was delighted to be alone with his fiancee at last.

"Can I tempt you to come sit beside me, Fraulein?" The title he'd once spat as a curse now took on a most loving quality, especially when accompanied by the grin he gave her. It brought out a gleam in his eye, and a dimple on his cheek, and Maria felt a particular type of warmth spreading through her.

"Perhaps, Captain," she replied, "but it depends upon what you'll be tempting me with." She met his grin with her own, as she knelt beside him.

"Well, I could tell you, but demonstrating might be a bit more fun..." his voice trailed off as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Oh, definitely more fun," she answered as their lips met. Knowing the children were nearby kept their kiss chaste, and when they separated both looked around to see if they'd been seen.

"How long are you planning on trying get them to catch us, darling?" Maria asked as she toyed with Georg's open collar. She loved how relaxed and happy he was; the top buttons of his shirt being undone again today was intriguing her.

"I don't think we'll have to try for long, my love. I think Liesl spotted us earlier." He told Maria what he'd witnessed, and they continued to talk and relax on the blanket as the children played around them.

XxXxXxXx

Liesl and Louisa headed for the treeline, where they often sat in the shade rather than in the bright summer sun. This time, Liesl couldn't wait to tell Louisa what she'd seen.

"Louisa, I'm certain that is what I saw-Father squeezed Fraulein Maria's hand, and she blushed and smiled at him, just like she did last night when they were dancing."

"You're crazy, Li. Why would Fraulein Maria be interested in Father? I mean, he's old." Louisa lead back against the tree trunk, and continued tracing a stick through the dirt.

"Lou, he's not old, just older. And lots of women would love to get him for themselves, I heard some of them talking last night. They thought it a shame that he was 'spoken for' by the Baroness."

"But still, isn't Fraulein Maria going to be a nun? I don't think nuns can have boyfriends."

"Of course they can't. She could if she decided not to be a nun, though," Liesl retorted. "Let's just wait and see."

XxXxXxXx

Soon enough, everyone wandered back to the blanket, ready for lunch. An assortment of cold meats, cheeses, fruit, and bread was quickly devoured, followed by cookies. Friedrich suggested a game of tag, and asked their father to join them. Georg was happy to do it, and Maria offered to stay behind and clean up. As he stood to join the children, Georg gently touched her face, and she kissed his fingers as they drifted across her lips. She watched for a few moments as Georg played with the children, chasing them but never quite catching the little ones on purpose. Maria smiled to herself, and went about clearing the lunch mess off the blankets.

A sudden, sharp cry caught her her attention, and she looked up to see Georg carrying a crying Gretl back to the blanket.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? What happened?" She asked the five-year-old, as she began looking the girl over after Georg placed her on the blanket.

"I tripped and fell, and something bit me!" Gretl stammered between sobs.

"Where, darling? Show me," Georg began his own examination.

"Here", she said, as she held up her right arm. On the underside of her forearm was a white hive, with a growing circle of red surrounding it, and a small black dot directly in the center.

"It looks like you have a bee sting, we can take care of that," he said. Turning to Maria, he whispered, "the stinger is still there, and I have to remove it. Is there something in the basket with a sharp, firm edge?"

Maria was already looking through the basket, searching for a clean cloth. She pulled out a cheese knife, and wiped it clean before handing it to him. "Will this do?"

"Perfect." He then turned to Gretl. "the stinger is there, and I need to get it out. So you hold onto Maria, and stick your arm out behind you, so I can see it. Can you do that for me?"

Maria put down the napkin and the thermos of water she was holding, ready to soothe the sting, and sat Gretl on her lap. She hugged the girl tightly to herself, and whispered soothing words to her as Georg scraped the stinger away. He poured some of the cold water onto the napkin, and held it on the sting.

"There, you'll be good as new in a few minutes." He bent over her and kissed the top of Gretl's head, and couldn't resist the urge to plant a kiss on Maria's lips. The three of them sat quietly, as Gretl's sobs turned to sighs.

Maria rested her head on Georg's shoulder, admitting, "I'm certainly glad it wasn't something worse. Her first cry scared me so."

"I know, darling. It frightened me as well." He moved the cloth away from the sting. "Well, Gretl, it looks like it isn't swelling any more. You'll be fine in no time."

The little girl turned her head to look at him. "Father?"

"Yes, Gretl?"

"Do you like Fraulein Maria?"

Maria lifted her head from Georg's shoulder, eager to hear what he would tell her.

"Why yes, Gretl, I like her very much." He smiled at his baby girl, and wondered where she was leading with her question.

"Fraulein Maria, do you like Father?" Maria and Georg shared a look, before Maria answered.

"Indeed I do, Gretl." then planted a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"Then Father, can you marry Fraulein Maria, so she can be our mother? If you like each other and you kissed, that's what fathers and mothers do, right?"

Georg smiled and chuckled, then answered truthfully. "Yes, Gretl, fathers and mothers do like each other, and do kiss. Would you really like your fraulein to be your mother?"

Gretl's eyes lit up immediately. "Yes, Father, yes!" She then turned her attention to Maria, and placed her chubby hands on Maria's cheeks.

"Would you, Fraulein Maria? Would you be our mother?" Maria's heart melted at the sight of the little girl, lips pursed and eyes open wide, waiting for her response.

"I would love to, Gretl."

Gretl turned back to her father. "Then it is all settled, Father. You have to ask her to marry you, okay?"

"Very well, sweetheart, I will. But, you have to run across the field, and get your brothers and sisters to come back here, all right?"

"I'll go get them right now!" She shouted, climbed off of Maria's lap, and ran off to find her siblings.

"What did I tell you, darling? Gretl is thrilled, and the others will be, too."

"I'm so happy, Georg. It would have been awful if they didn't want us to marry."

"Let's see what the rest of them have to say, here they come now."

All seven of the children were running like mad toward the blanket, where their father and their fraulein sat, hand in hand. Shouts of "really?" "married?" and simple "yay" were heard along with Louisa's voice carrying over them all, with "You were right, Liesl!".

Georg stood aside, smiled, and watched as his seven children swarmed his love, his bride, his Maria.


End file.
